usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario
Super Mario & Luigi: The Virus Chronicles By Blue Virus Story WARNING! Shameless self-insertion ahead! In Koopa Kastle, Bowser pondered a new scheme. Most of them failed... y'know, the whole "capture the princess" deal. Then, it hit him. "Why not make everyone my slave?" Bowser said to himself. "It's genius!" He paused for a second. "But how do I make them slaves?" So, his smartest son, Ludwig, got to work on a virus that, when exposed to, would turn someone into a minion of Bowser. However, before Bowser was ready to spread the virus, Lemmy accidentally knocked the vial containing the virus over, shattering it. The virus escaped, and quickly spread. It got all of the Koopalings, their father, his minions, and pretty soon, everybody in the kingdom. This new virus came to be known as "Plague". Plague was unstoppable. However, the only ones who could save the kingdom were not Mario and Luigi, oh no. It was none other than Blue Virus, Red Virus, and Yellow Virus- the V Team- who were immune to Plague's effects. So, they set out on a journey to destroy Plague at its source- The Ruby Kingdom. The Ruby Kingdom was in dire need of a hero. Princess Sapphire, ruler of the kingdom, enlisted the V Team's help to destroy Plague. However, Plague had spread to seven different regions of the kingdom, each with its own possessed Koopaling. The V Team gladly obliged. This is how the Virus Chronicles began! Product Info Rated: E for Everyone Genre: Action RPG (think Zelda) Graphics: 2D Platform: Gameboy Advance Players: 1 Controls D-Pad: Move Around A Button: Attack B Button: Jump L Button: Use Special Ability R Button: Defend Start Button: Bring up menu Select Button: Use item Stats Of course, your character has stats. What would a game be without them? HP - Shows your Hit Points. You start the game with 50 HP. Maximum HP is 145. SP - Shows your SP. You start the game with 50 SP. Strength - This determines the power of your attacks. You start the game with 8. Maximum Strength is 20. Defense - Determines your defending skills. You start the game with 8. Maximum Defense is 20. Speed - Determines your agility. You start the game with 8. Maximum Speed is 20. Characters You start off the level choosing one of the three Viruses in the style of SMB2. Each one has different strength, defense, speed, and abilities. Blue Blue is a fast character with great defense, but his strength isn't the best. Strength: 1/3 Defense: 3/3 Speed: 3/3 Form of Attack: Kicking Special Ability: Hurricane Kick (10 SP) Yellow Yellow is a bulky character with a high strength and defense rating, but his speed? Ehh. Strength: 3/3 Defense: 3/3 Speed: 1/3 Form of Attack: Punching Special Ability: Shoryuken (20 SP) Red Red is a speedy lil' guy, with power to match. His defense, however, is easily penetrated. Strength: 3/3 Defense: 1/3 Speed: 3/3 Form of Attack: Projectiles Special Ability: Hadoken (30 SP) Items Of course, what would any Action RPG be without items? Battle Items Hammer - Deal 5 damage. Big Hammer - Deal 10 damage. Shield - Absorb 1 attack. Super Shield - Absorb 5 attacks. Fire Flower - Deal 5 fire damage. Works well against Earth enemies. Torch Flower - Deal 10 fire damage. Works really well against Earth enemies. Splash Berry - Deal 5 aqua damage. Works well against Fire enemies. Wave Berry - Deal 10 aqua damage. Works really well against Fire enemies. Breeze Leaf - Deal 5 wind damage. Works well against Aqua enemies. Gale Leaf - Deal 10 wind damage. Works really well against Aqua enemies. Rocky Seed - Deal 5 earth damage. Works well on Wind enemies. Boulder Seed - Deal 10 earth damage. Works really well on Wind enemies. Healing Items Mushroom - Heal 10 HP. Super Mushroom - Heal 20 HP. Moldy Mushroom - Heal 30 HP! Red Berry - Restore 10 SP. Pink Berry - Restore 20 SP. Green Berry - Restore 30 SP! Other Items Coins - You're kidding. Strength Cubes - Increase your Strength permanently by 1. Defense Cubes - Increase your Defense permanently by 1. Speed Cubes - Increase your Speed permanently by 1. Heart - Increases your HP permanently by 5. Kamek's Shop Kamek was immune to the virus, and figured he should help you in your quest. After all, you're the only one who can free his master from Plague! His shop is unlocked from the beginning. Potions Basic Healing Potion - 50 Coins - Heals one fourth of your HP. Advanced Healing Potion - 100 Coins - Heals one half of your HP. Master Healing Potion - 150 Coins - Heals all of your HP! Antidote - 25 Coins - Cures poisoning. Destruction Potion - 100 Coins - Clears the screen of minor enemies. Won't work on bosses. Agility Potion - 150 Coins - Raises speed temporarily. Fortitude Potion - 150 Coins - Raises strength temporarily. Shielding Potion - 150 Coins - Raises defense temporarily. Lands of Ruby Kingdom There are seven regions of the Ruby Kingdom. You must travel through all of them to destroy the Plague that controls the Koopalings. Emerald Plains Difficulty - * Coins - 167 Str Cubes - 2 Def Cubes - 1 Spd Cubes - 2 Hearts - 1 Music - Paper Mario 2: Glitzville Description - The token grass level of the game, Emerald Plains is home to the Goombas and Koopas of Ruby Kingdom. They're usually peaceful, but ever since Plague struck, they've gone on a rampage. That, and Larry has occupied this area of Ruby Kingdom. It's up to you to stop him! Garnet Gorge Difficulty - ** Coins - 234 Str Cubes - 0 Def Cubes - 2 Spd Cubes - 1 Hearts - 2 Music - Paper Mario: Dry Dry Desert Description - After you free Larry from the Plague, he opens the path to Garnet Gorge and Sapphire Sea. It's recommended you go here first, as Morton Jr. is a bit easier than Wendy. Anyway, the Buzzy Beetles of Garnet Gorge are also corrupted by Plague, and Morton's even worse. Free him of Plague as soon as you can! Sapphire Sea Difficulty - ** Coins - 342 Str Cubes - 1 Def Cubes - 1 Spd Cubes - 1 Hearts - 2 Music - Tetris Attack: Flying Wiggler's Stage Description - Along with Garnet Gorge, Larry also showed you the way to Sapphire Sea, a beautiful ocean that sparkles like its namesake. The Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps of this sea have gone crazy, and so has Wendy O. Koopa! Knock the Plague out of her and free her from the spell! Amethyst Isle Difficulty - *** Coins - 235 Str Cubes - 4 Def Cubes - 4 Spd Cubes - 4 Hearts - 3 Music - Yoshi's Island: Make Eggs, Throw Eggs Description - After you help Morton and Wendy out, they use their Wand Powers to create a bridge to Amethyst Isle. Amethyst Isle is home to the giant versions of most enemies. Look out, 'cause Iggy's also there, and he's grown a bit, too! Topaz Peaks Difficulty - *** Coins - 564 Str Cubes - 2 Def Cubes - 1 Spd Cubes - 1 Hearts - 3 Music - SM64: Cool Cool Mountain Description - Topaz Peak is unlocked after Iggy is freed. He orders his Sledge Bros. to create another bridge, this time to Topaz Peak. Topaz Peak is a tall mountain that extends into the clouds. Guess who's waiting for you at the top? None other than Roy! Quartz Caverns Difficulty - **** Coins - 234 Str Cubes - 3 Def Cubes - 3 Spd Cubes - 0 Hearts - 4 Music - Yoshi's Cookie: Music B Description - After Roy's defeated, he shows you Quartz Caverns. In this glistening spectacle of a cave, there is an intricate maze littered with enemies. At the end is the clown prince himself, Lemmy! Chrome Dome Difficulty - **** Coins - 678 Str Cubes - 0 Def Cubes - 0 Spd Cubes - 3 Hearts - 4 Music - SMRPG: Barrel Volcano Description - When you beat Lemmy, he'll help you hack into the Chrome Dome, a mechanical nightmare. Here, you traverse your way through a factory where Ludwig von Koopa is creating a Death Beam for Plague. Get to him in under ten minutes, or the beam will fire! Kingdom Central Difficulty - ***** Music - Paper Mario: Crystal Palace Description - This is it. The final level. From here on is the point of no return, so before you come here, be sure to stock up on everything you need. Here you will find that Plague has created a Mech to destroy you. He knew you'd come, and he prepared well. Be very careful. Enemies You will meet a lot of enemies in the game, each wanting to hurt you. Badly. Their AP is their damage when they hit you, and their HP is... well, their HP. Emerald Plains Enemies Goomba - 3 HP, 1 AP - A Goomba. What do you expect? Paragoomba - 4 HP, 2 AP - A Goomba that's flying. Koopa - 5 HP, 3 AP - A Koopa. Just a Koopa, folks. Koopa Paratroopa - 5 HP, 3 AP - A flying Koopa. Piranha Plant - 7 HP, 5 AP - A Piranha Plant. Yes, I'm not being very creative. Venus Fire Trap - 7 HP, 6 AP - A Piranha Plant that shoots two fireballs. Hammer Brother - 10 HP, 7 AP - A Hammer Brother. What else? Mini-boss of Emerald Plains. Larry Koopa - 20 HP, 10 AP - The boss of Emerald Plains. More info in the bosses section. Garnet Gorge Enemies Dry Bones - 7 HP, 5 AP - A skeletal Koopa. Weak to fire. Buzzy Beetle - 8 HP, 4 AP - A hard shelled beetle. Immune to fire. Angry Sun - 15 HP, 10 AP - A sun that's, well, you get the picture. Mini-boss of Garnet Gorge. Chain Chomp - 10 HP, 8 AP - A hungry lil' fella. Don't get too close or he'll bite ya! Firesnake - 9 HP, 7 AP - A snake made of fire. Pretty jumpy, if you ask me. Bullet Bill - 5 HP, 9 AP - Bullets with a mind of their own. Just jump over 'em. Don't waste your time. Boo - 0 HP, 10 AP - Don't waste your time with these, either. They're unkillable! Morton Koopa, Jr. - 30 HP, 15 AP - The boss of Garnet Gorge. More in the boss section. Sapphire Sea Enemies Bob-omb - 5 HP, 15 AP - Don't waste any time beating these guys up. They'll blow up at the most inopportune moments! Big Bertha - 20 HP, 15 AP - A big ol' Cheep Cheep that just can't wait to take a bite of you! Mini-boss of Sapphire Sea. Cheep Cheep - 13 HP, 9 AP - A fish that'll try to jump at you. Usually appears in drones. Jelectro - 0 HP, 10 AP - It just floats there, waiting for you to bump into it. Blooper - 14 HP, 10 AP - A cheeky little squid that does its best to do you in! Wendy O. Koopa - 40 HP, 20 AP - The boss of Sapphire Sea. You know the drill. Boss section. Amethyst Isle Enemies Grand Goomba - 19 HP, 10 AP - A BIG Goomba. Colossal Koopa - 20 HP, 11 AP - A HUGE Koopa Piranhicus Giganticus - 24 HP, 13 AP - A COLOSSAL- you get it. Boss Bass - 20 HP, 14 AP - Big Bertha's hubby. He's not happy either. Sledge Brother - 25 HP, 20 AP - A big, big Brother. Mini-boss of Amethyst Isle. Iggy Koopa - 50 HP, 25 AP - The boss of Amethyst Isle. Go to the boss section for more. Topaz Peaks Enemies Parabeetle - 23 HP, 16 AP - A Buzzy Beetle with wings. Eh. Lakitu - 25 HP, 19 AP - A cloud-bound Koopa that throws Spiny eggs at you. Ouch. Boomerang Brothers - 30 HP, 25 AP - Two Hammer Brothers that throw (what else?) boomerangs. Mini-boss of Topaz Peaks. Missile Bill - 24 HP, 20 AP - A Bullet Bill that homes in on you. KILL IT. Spike - 20 HP, 20 AP - A Koopa-like creature that vomits spike balls and throws them at you. Nasty! Roy Koopa - 60 HP, 30 AP - The boss of Topaz Peaks. More in the boss section... as always. Quartz Caverns Enemies Ptooie - 27 HP, 24 AP - A walking Piranha Plant that juggles a spiked ball... with its mouth. Nipper - 20 HP, 14 AP - A teeny white Piranha Plant. Not much of a threat. Flurry - 25 HP, 21 AP - Just 'cause Lemmy wants it, here's Flurry! Buster Beetle - 24 HP, 20 AP - A Buzzy Beetle that throws Ice Blocks at you. Fire Brothers - 35 HP, 30 AP - What are they doing in this level? Oh well. Mini-boss of Quartz Caverns. Lemmy Koopa - 70 HP , 35 AP - The boss of Quartz Caverns. Boss section. Now. Chrome Dome Enemies Muncher - 28 HP, 24 AP - A black Nipper. It bites hard. Thwomp - 30 HP, 25 AP - A heavy duty crusher! Get it? Ludwig von Koopa - 80 HP, 40 AP - The boss of Chrome Dome. Do I have to say it again? Kingdom Central Enemies Plague - 100 HP, 100 AP - The final boss! See the boss section for more! Bosses This is the bosses section. Here you'll find info on all the bosses and mini-bosses. Hammer Brother This battle is pretty easy. Avoid his hammer toss and hit him when he's not defending. After you deplete half his health, he'll start to throw even more hammers at you. He'll be defending a lot after this, so wait until he's not defending and use your special attack. Repeat this however many times it takes and Hammer Brother will be down! Larry Koopa This battle is also easy. Larry will be in the mouth of a giant Piranha Plant. First thing's first, take out the Piranha Plant. Now, if you have Fire Flowers, good. Use them. If not, special attacks are also as effective. Keep this in mind, though, the Piranha Plant will not hesitate to bite you if you get too close. In fact, if you do get too close, he'll bite you before you can dodge. Make good use of the Mushrooms you find around the field. After you take the Piranha Plant out, Larry will be knocked out. Now, he'll start to run from you. All you have to do is catch up to him and use your special move. One hit from this move wil knock him out. Congrats! You beat Larry! Angry Sun Now, this'll be hard for you if you're not powered up enough. You should at least have gotten 2 Strength Cubes, 2 Speed Cubes, 1 Defense Cube, and 1 Heart. If you don't have these, then, well, good luck. Angry Sun'll start by divebombing you. RUN. After doing this about five times, Angry Sun will start to get tired. Take this time to use a special move. It will knock him back. Now, prepare for the onslaught. Everytime you hit him with a special move, he'll hit back with his own little special move. He'll send a fiery shockwave around the arena. If you jump just right, you can escape unharmed. If not, it'll take off a big chunk of HP. Now, repeat this strategy at least five times if you're powered up, seven times if not. Be sure to stock up on Mushrooms for this battle. If you beat him, huzzah! Morton Koopa, Jr. This battle is a bit easier than Angry Sun, but you should still be as cautious. Now, he'll start off the battle by jumping. A lot. When he lands, he sends a shockwave. Jump as soon as he hits the ground, or you'll be a sitting duck. When he stops jumping, use a special attack. He'll be stunned, so use this time to beat up on him. After a few seconds, he'll snap out of it, and start attacking again. Once half his health is gone, he'll start to scream. Avoid the soundwaves or you'll be hurt. Instead, wait for him to stop and cough. Use the special move, and while he's stunned, beat up on him again. Wash, rinse, and repeat until he's done for! Congrats! You beat Big Mouth- I mean Morton! Big Bertha This is one big fish, with a bigger mouth to match! She'll start the battle off by barfing up some baby Cheep Cheeps. These lil' tykes are kamikazes, rushing at you and exploding. Dodge them, or better yet, hit them back at Bertha. She'll swallow the baby and it'll explode in her stomach, hurting her. Repeat six or seven times and she'll start to rush at you. Swim away from her, 'cause if she catches you, she'll bite you and take away a huge chunk of your HP. Just use your special attack when she stops and she'll be stunned. Beat up on her enough, and she'll finally be dead meat! Wendy O. Koopa Wendy will start off the battle by creating a shield of rings. Use your special move three times on it and the shield will break. Wendy will be stunned, and this is your chance to beat up on her. Do this enough times, and she'll actually start to attack. She'll throw her shoes at you, and if you dodge them, they'll boomerang back at her and whack her in the head. Do this until she's done for. Congrats! You beat Wendy! Sledge Brother Think Hammer Brother with more HP and bigger hammers. Not much to this battle. Iggy Koopa Believe it or not, this may be one of the toughest Koopalings to beat! Iggy will start off the battle by drinking a bubbly potion. He'll grow twice his size. RUN. Run away from him as fast as you can! After a minute of running, he'll grow tired. Use your special attack. He'll be normal size and he'll start running away. Use your special attack again and knock him flat on his back. He'll drink the potion again, and this time he'll be three times his size! Yet again, run for your life. This time, he won't get tired. Instead, you should use the environment to your advantage. Iggy will try to pounce on you, so get by the water and let him pounce. Dodge as fast as you can, and he'll fall in the water, causing his potion to wear off. He'll try to swim back to shore. While he's doing that, use your special attack to knock him back in the water. Do this enough and Boss Bass wil come and swallow Iggy. He'll spit Iggy back out, freed of the Plague. Congrats! You beat Iggy! Boomerang Bros. Think two Hammer Bros. Still, not much to the battle. Roy Koopa Roy Koopa is the toughest Koopaling in the game. Roy: You bet it! Ahem, as I was saying, Roy is the toughest Koopaling in the game for one reason: he's so dang fast! Seriously. You don't have a hope of catching up with him if you haven't got all the Speed Cubes yet. If you haven't, go back to the levels and get those Speed Cubes! If you do have the speed to catch up with him, trip him up with your special move. He'll fall over. Beat on him while he's down. Wash, rinse, repeat. Do this enough and he'll start to use his wand. Dodge his blasts and get close enough to use your special move. Wash, rinse, repeat until he's down. Fire Bros. Think Boomerang Bros. with fireballs. Did you notice I'm being lazy yet? Lemmy Koopa As the clown prince, he'll do all sorts of things to confise you. First things first, he'll distort the screen, making it darn near impossible for you to maneuver yourself. Wait for the screen to turn back to normal, and whack him with your special move. This should take off a good chunk of his HP. Next, he'll reverse your controls. Left is right, right is left, you get it. Slowly make your way over to Lemmy and use your special move. Now, he'll turn your GBA off. Wait. The GBA will be back on, and Lemmy will be teasing you. Use your special move. Finally, as his last resort, he'll make copies of himself, ala Superstar Saga. Hit the one with the right coloration with your special move and Lemmy will be down for the count. Congrats! You beat Lemmy! Lemmy: I hate you. Ludwig von Koopa There will be a timer to this battle, set to five minutes. Ludwig will be chucking Bob-ombs at you. Catch them and throw 'em back at Ludwig. Do this two more times and half his HP should be gone. Now, he'll aim his laser beam at you. Circle the beam, and when it fires, run to the cockpit and use your special move on Ludwig. This will knock him out. Now, he'll be running away from you. Catch up with him and hit him with your special move and Ludwig will be toast. Congrats! You beat Ludwig! Plague This is the final battle, so get ready for a long one. Phase 1 Plague will hop around the room blindly. Hit him whenever he gets near with your special attack. Do this for a while. Phase 2 Plague will call upon his mech and hop inside. Now, here's the hard part. You have to guide his missiles at himself. This is not easy. First, wait for him to shoot a Missile Bill, and hop in front of the mech. The Missile Bill will point itself at the mech. However, you have to hit the cockpit, which is waaaaaaay up near the ceiling. Do this by jumping on the many platforms you see. Once you reach the cockpit's height, get in front of it and the Missile Bill will hit Plague. Do this ten more time and get ready for Phase 3! Phase 3 This is it. Plague will explode, and all that will be left is a giant, shadowy heart. The heart will fire a laser that will pierce the ground. Let yourself be hit by it. This way, part of the battlefield will not fall off. Use your special move on the heart to hurt it for 1 damage. Repeat nine times until the Koopalings come. They will merge their wands into one and toss it to you. Pick up the wand and blast away at the heart. This should do a lot of damage. Repeat for a while and the heart will explode. Congrats! You have beat the game! Ending Plague's heart explodes, and the once ominous cloud that oversaw the land drift away, letting the sun shine upon the kingdom again. Princess Sapphire rewards you with a golden statue of whichever Virus you used the most. Bowser and his kids will come up to you. "Umm, it's kinda hard for me to say this," Bowser says, "but thanks for saving me." "Yeah!" Lemmy said. "We would've been completely taken over if it wasn't for you!" Iggy said. "Thanks," Roy said. "I owe you a beating." "Well, all's well that ends well," Blue Virus says, and they go home. The words "The End" appear on the screen. You can hear Mario say, "Hey! Why wasn't I in this game?"